Signs of Affection
by MayzyGreen
Summary: An exploration of the developing relationship between Usagi and Mamoru in the first season of Sailor Moon.  100 theme drabble challenge.
1. 001 Chocolate

***Author's Note at the end, for the curious***

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi & Mamoru

**Signs of Affection**

Danika Lareyna

One

_Chocolate_

Usagi Tsukino sat at the counter of the Crown Game Center. Her petite shoulders were slumped, her normally vibrant eyes downcast and, were anyone watching, they would see her occasionally heave a deep, mournful sigh. Idly, she swirled her straw through the half-melted chocolate milkshake sitting before her. She presented the ultimate picture of epitomized despair, as only a teenage girl can truly accomplish.

Recently, Usagi's life had taken a drastic turn, ever since she had met a certain black cat with a crescent moon shaped bald spot. It really was not fair, she internally lamented. How could one be expected to save the world on a daily basis _and_ achieve good grades? The failed test, the detention and the lecture that she would inevitably receive from her mother were all the youmas' fault, not hers.

The fact that she had regularly flunked her exams before becoming a super-heroine somehow managed to escape her notice.

Normally, at this point, the arcade manager (and Usagi's long-time crush), Motoki, would wander over and say a few words to cheer her up. It did not even particularly matter what words the young man chose, as his very presence tended to perk the girl. Unfortunately, Motoki's girlfriend, Reika, had gotten out of class early that day and he only had eyes for her. This only served to compound Usagi's misery.

Abandoning the gooey mass of her milkshake, Usagi heaved herself to her feet. Even chocolate did not console her today, so she supposed that she may as well stop procrastinating and head home to face the music. She had gone only a few short steps when she heard a slurp and a masculine voice behind her say, "Thanks, Odango Atama. How did you know that chocolate is my favorite?"

Usagi spun on her heel and, before her eyes even fell upon Mamoru Chiba's cool good looks, uncharacteristic ire washed over her. Since the first day she had met him, the man had somehow managed to effortlessly put her back up as no one else could. Irrational possessiveness overwhelmed her as she spotted the drink in his hand; the same drink that she had just deserted moments ago. Leveling an accusatory finger at the treat, she exclaimed, "That is _mine_."

Mamoru's brows rose as he feigned innocent surprise, but the cocky smirk never left his lips. "But Odango," he said, "You left it here, completely untouched. I assumed that you didn't want it."

With a murderous glower, she replied, "Well, you assumed wrong."

He gazed at her over the tops of his expensive-looking sunglasses. "Then why did you leave it?"

Usagi hesitated a moment before deciding that a fib was her only option. "I was… I was just going to the bathroom," she said, crossing her arms defiantly.

His teeth flashed in a quick grin and he waggled the glass at her as he said, "One: The bathroom is in the other direction. Two: Your ears turn red when you lie."

Usagi spluttered for a moment, completely at a loss for a response. Struck by irrational impulse, she snatched the glass from Mamoru's long fingers and, staring daggers at him the entire while, proceeded to gulp down the whole sticky mess, without pause even for a breath of air.

The dark haired man arched a brow as he watched the display, grudgingly impressed with the lengths to which she was willing to go to win an argument. He was even considering complimenting her tenacity, but he did not have a chance as Usagi suddenly dropped the glass. Mamoru's hand whipped out instinctively and, with unnatural speed, snatched it out of the air before it could shatter on the tiled floor. He peeked at the girl, afraid that she would comment on the borderline inhuman feat, but she had not even seen.

Usagi was preoccupied with dancing around the room, her arms wrapped around her head, moaning loudly.

Mamoru, as well as the vast majority of the arcade's customers, watched the girl in mute surprise as she spun and twisted between game machines, bumping into people and walls with equal disregard. An, "Ooo," like the howl of a ghost in a cheap horror movie, poured unendingly from her lips. After a moment, he exclaimed incredulously, "Odango Atama, what _are _you doing?"

Without slowing in her dance of agony, Usagi whined, "Braaaaain freeeeeeeeze!"

A befuddled silence descended on the Crown's patrons as they digested her response, but it was swiftly and thoroughly broken by a sharp bark of laughter. So unusual was the roar of mirth from Mamoru Chiba, normally the most frustratingly composed man that Usagi had ever met, she immediately forgot about her pain and turned to gape at him. Clutching at his sides, Mamoru dropped onto the stool that Usagi had earlier vacated. He made no attempt to calm himself, chuckling loudly as tears of mirth formed in the corners of his eyes. Her fascination at seeing such an unexpected side of his personality was inevitably replaced by a rush of more familiar annoyance as she remembered at whom he was laughing.

Crossing her arms and glaring at him only sent the young man into another fit of hilarity. Her face red with mingled embarrassment and fury, Usagi growled, "There's no need to make a spectacle of yourself, Jerk!" Stomping her foot, the girl turned and stormed out the door with a huff.

Through the large, plate-glass window, Mamoru watched her go. Her sunshine pigtails flounced with ire, but whatever the minor tragedy was that had seen her so despondently ignoring her milkshake earlier, had been completely forgotten. Mission accomplished. As soon as she was out of sight, his amusement quieted. Naturally, the aloof mask slipped back over his face. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned his head slightly and greeted his friend, Motoki, with a small, conservative smile.

"What was that all about?" his friend asked, a bemused grin on his face.

Mamoru simply shrugged, then, his lips twitching towards a smirk, replied, "You know, Buddy, I think I'm in the mood for a milkshake today. Vanilla."

"Vanilla? I thought chocolate was your favorite."

His eyes sparkled. "True, but the chocolate shakes seem a bit dangerous today."

xXx

Author's Note:

Don't expect many of these notes, but I felt this required a bit of explanation. As you are surely aware, if you follow me, I haven't written anything in ages. My last project was so stressful that it wiped any and all enjoyment of writing clear out of my brain. But I've decided that enough is enough and so, to ease myself back into the world of writing, I decided to pick up an old fanfic that I have always regretted abandoning.

This initially started as a response to the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 100 theme drabble challenge. The premise was simple, they provided 100 themes and authors wrote a drabble for each. I took it in a slightly different direction by doing two things; (a) I decided to write them all in order and (b) I decided to string them together into a continuous story that shows the developing romance between Usagi and Mamoru. This added an element of challenge that really appealed to me.

My goal for now is to ease myself back into the whole 'writing' thing by doing one drabble a day until the 100 themes are complete. The first 50 will be rewrites of the originals. Some will be editted and touched up a bit (like this one) some will be complete rewrites of the drabbles that I felt were failures the first time around. For readers picking up SoA for the first time, I would strongly recommend AGAINST reading the old one. Just take this new one as it comes and you'll enjoy the story more. For my old readers, I hope that you will forgive this bit of self-indulgence and hopefully enjoy rereading these stories in a more polished format.


	2. 002 Masks

Usagi & Mamoru

**Signs of Affection**

Danika Lareyna

Two

Masks

Usagi skipped merrily down the sidewalk of the Juuban Shopping District. She could not help herself; it was just a skipping sort of day. The sun shone unusually bright and hot for so late in autumn and it was Sunday, so she did not have to go to school. The weather demanded cheeriness, so she had adorned herself in a sky blue sundress, smattered with tiny yellow flowers and bearing a touch of pale yellow lace at the hem. Best of all, she had just received her weekly allowance and it was simply crying out to be spent on a triple hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles and an extra cherry on top.

So lost was the girl in these tantalizing thoughts, that she completely missed the turn that would take her to the Crown Game Center. In fact, she had gone a full three blocks before even realizing her mistake. When the error at last became apparent to her, she laughed at herself good-naturedly and turned to retrace her footsteps, but something caught her eye, changing her plans.

It had been a few months since she had wandered down that particular block and, at some point during that time, a new shop had opened. The exterior was quite flamboyant, all bright colors and flashing lights, proclaiming itself Tokyo's best costume shop. Oddly enough, it was not the sparkle and gleam that drew the girl's attention, but a relatively modest display in the window furthest from the entrance. A soft 'ooh' of appreciation escaped her lips as she rushed over for a closer look.

On a silken pillow and surrounded by plastic red roses, rested a black top hat and a simple, white mask. A display card set in front read, "Elegance and Mystery." Usagi could not help but agree, for the set looked almost exactly like those worn by her enigmatic protector, Tuxedo Kamen. Immediately, Usagi slipped into a daydream involving herself, Tuxedo Kamen and, unsurprisingly, a triple hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles and an extra cherry on top.

Without a second thought, she rushed into the shop for a better look.

xXx

Mamoru Chiba often found it amazing that, in a city so large, with such a vast population, it seemed that he spotted a very distinctive buns-and-ponytails hairstyle nearly every time that he turned around. This unusual phenomenon was brought to his attention once again as he came out of his favorite bookstore and spied the vibrant blonde across the street. She was staring at something in the costume shop window and, as he watched, turned to dash into the store, the excitement in her eyes visible to him even from a distance.

Overcome with curiosity, despite himself, Mamoru followed the girl, being careful not to be noticed by the object of his attention.

xXx

The interior of the shop lived up to the facade. Rack after rack of costumes, from the flashy to the fancy to the downright risqué, lined the floor. Pretty jewelry sparkled amongst the masses of fabric, as well as accessories of every sort. Usagi resolved to peruse the intriguing collection at leisure when she had a chance, but first she had a mission.

She made a beeline for the window display. It was even more breathtaking without the cursed glass separating her from her prize. Timidly, she extended a single finger to brush against the satiny mask. It was soft and warm from the afternoon sun and Usagi imagined that it felt exactly like Tuxedo Kamen's skin. Making a little, delighted squeal in the back of her throat, she snatched the mask up and clutched it to her chest.

xXx

_How extraordinarily frustrating, _Mamoru internally moaned. He could clearly see the girl, cooing over some trifle, but no matter how close he crept, he could not make out what it was. Even hiding behind a display of pirate costumes, close enough to touch her, Usagi's back sheltered the object from his view. Mamoru had never been the nosey type, quite the opposite, actually, but some inexplicable need drove him to learn what fascinated her so. He simply could not deny it.

Seeing no other options available to him, Mamoru threw caution to the wind and stealthily approached the young woman. Lowering his head so that he spoke almost directly into her ear, he whispered, "What have you got there, Odango Atama?" He was quite satisfied when she jumped and nearly dropped the item she clutched. He was somewhat less thrilled when she whirled around, smacking him in the face with a long, blond ponytail.

"Mamoru!" she gasped, "You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? What do you want?" As the surprise melted from her face, it was replaced by a look of unmistakable annoyance.

He smirked, bizarrely pleased that he could nettle her so easily. "I was just curious as to had you so entranced, Odango. I don't think I've ever seen you so excited about anything that wasn't made of sugar."

Usagi scrunched up her nose, pressing the mask possessively to her breast. She was unwilling to let her prize be tainted by the infuriating man's gaze. "What do you care?" she muttered, taking a tiny step backwards.

Her reluctance to reveal the object only caused Mamoru's curiosity to flare stronger. He realized that he would have to provoke her into showing him. Gleefully, he set to it. With an exaggerated glance to the left and then to the right, he leaned towards her and said, conspiratorially, "It's a rhinestone-studded odango-ornament, isn't it? I know how you little girls like sparkly things."

Spluttering with outrage at the indignity of being referred to as a 'little girl' by a boy not many years older than she, Usagi's temper got the better of her and she completely forgot her resolve to hide the treasure from him. Cheeks aflame, she thrust out her hands. "There!" she snapped, "It's just a mask. Are you happy?"

He did not seem very happy. In fact, Mamoru went very still at the sight of the flimsy bit of fabric in her grasp. He could almost feel the ghostly impression of a very similar mask that had disguised his face countless times before, and would likely do so again, whether he chose it or not. In a soft voice, which he almost did not recognize as his own, Mamoru asked, "Why are you so interested in that?"

Subconsciously disarmed by his quiet tone, Usagi gazed fondly at the item cradled in her palms and replied, "It reminds me of someone..."

The young woman's wistful reply snapped Mamoru out of his momentary shock and, disgruntled by her ability to startle him so, he growled scathingly, "Does he wear a mask so nobody will know that he's with you?"

The dreamy look in her eyes evaporated as they rose to meet his, hurt and anger warring in their pale, blue depths. "You're just jealous," she retorted, "because if you wore this mask, you wouldn't look 'elegant and mysterious'. You'd look like... like... like the Hamburglar at McDonalds!" She held it out towards him to prove her point, but was startled when he backpedaled quickly away from her, crashing into the pirate display, scattering bits of plastic and cloth in all directions.

Using his collision as an excuse to escape her befuddled stare, Mamoru quickly began returning eye patches and toy swords to their rightful places.

Usagi shook herself, her mind spinning a hundred miles a minute. For just a moment there, as the mask had framed his eyes, she had thought... But, no. Mamoru-Baka? That was the silliest idea she had ever had, and she had had some dandies.

Carefully, she returned the mask to its silken pillow and turned to leave, deciding that her triple hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles and an extra cherry on top was long past overdue. Mamoru glanced up at her retreating form, a feathered captain's hat in his hands. He could not stop himself from asking, "I thought you wanted that mask?"

She paused, but did not turn to face him, that crazy, stupid image still floating in her mind's eye. In a very serious tone, she replied, "No. I'll wait. After all, someday I will be given the real one."


	3. 003 Hair

Usagi & Mamoru

**Signs of Affection**

Danika Lareyna

Three

Hair

"That's it!" she screeched, drawing the eyes of everyone in the Crown Game Center. It did not matter; she was used to such attention. This time, she did not even notice. All of her concentration was focused on the surprised young man at whom she was currently screaming.

"Every day it's the same thing: Odango Atama, Odango Atama, Odango Atama!" she raved, "I've had it up to here with that idiotic nickname!" Petite hands flew to her head and, with practiced ease, she retrieved a number of bobby pins from each bun, releasing a golden wave of hair, which tumbled down her back. And down, and down, and down.

With a low, appreciative whistle, Mamoru murmured, "Just how much hair do you keep in those things, Oda-" he wracked his brain, "-Rapunzel?" He smirked up at her, pleased with his improvisation. She looked the part, too, with her tresses hanging very nearly to her ankles.

"Gah!" she shrieked, her eyes spitting blue fire. "I give up! Even if I shaved it all off, you'd just call me Baldy, wouldn't you?"

Serenely, Mamoru took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. "More than likely."

Usagi stared at him a moment, her jaw hanging slightly, but could not find the words to express her vexation. Finally, she closed her mouth with a little click of the teeth and turned to storm out of the arcade, her mass of shining, silky locks fluttering behind her like a cape. Mamoru snickered into his cup.

Still... he was inordinately pleased when she returned the next day with her hair back in its usual, distinctive style.


	4. 004 Karma

Usagi & Mamoru

**Signs of Affection**

Danika Lareyna

Four

Karma

Usagi found herself in a quandary. On the one hand, she considered it her sacred duty to cheer up anyone feeling depressed. On the other hand, the person sitting at the counter of the Crown Game Center, looking even more pensive and moody than usual, was no less than Mamoru Chiba, her own personal arch-nemesis. What to do, what to do...

With a resigned sigh, Usagi entered the arcade, bracing herself for what would most likely be an exercise in futility.

Exclaiming, "Hello Grumpy-Face!" in her brightest and chirpiest voice, Usagi threw herself onto the stool next to him, spinning around once for good measure. She turned her best, high-amplitude, beaming smile on him, but it went entirely to waste as he did not even look up. He just kept staring into the bottom of his coffee cup as if, should he look hard enough, he might find the answers to all life's mysteries within. Usagi pouted. No one was immune to her chirpiest voice! In fact, half of the room had looked up and smiled at her, and she was not even talking to them. She would not give up.

Casting a skeptical glance into the murky depths of his cup, she saw nothing but the last sip of long cold coffee and a few grounds. She did note that his fingers looked very long and graceful wrapped around the mug, though. Resolving to persevere, she asked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

She could not hear his shallow, annoyed sigh, but she saw his shoulders rise and fall, as well as the slight lowering of his dark brows. "Nothing you would care about, Odango," he replied, quietly. "Simply contemplating matters of... karma."

The girl nodded sagely, choosing to ignore the dismissal that was heavy in his voice. "Ah," she said, "Karma. Like a karma sundae with nuts and whipped cream."

His lips did not even twitch- she had been watching for it. He simply replied in that same, monotone voice, "No, Odango Atama, that would be kar-mel."

Raising her nose and sniffing primly, Usagi retorted, "Wrong, that would be car-a-mel, Jerk. Don't try to outwittify me when it comes to ice cream. In that, at least, I reign supreme. And anyway, that was a joke. I know what karma is. It's like... what comes around, goes around and stuff."

With a little thrill of accomplishment, Usagi watched Mamoru turn to face her, a sparkle in his eyes, tiny and guarded, but clear to her searching gaze. "I'm impressed, Odagno," he said. "I didn't think you could hold such a philosophical concept in that fluffy little brain of yours."

Usagi blushed and hoped he would mistake the color in her cheeks for anger. She certainly was not about to reveal that she had endured an hour long lecture on the subject from Ms. Haruna after making the same 'karma sundae' comment, seriously then, in class just the day before. She had to clear her throat once before she could ask, "What matters of karma were you contemplating?"

Mamoru stared at her silently for a moment, a disconcerting expression on his face. Usagi shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until he blinked and, without a word, turned towards the exit. Without a thought, the young woman snatched at the mossy green sleeve of his jacket. "Hey, I asked you a question!" she exclaimed.

The tall man turned slowly, leaning down so that his sapphire blue eyes were exactly on level with her periwinkle. With a twist of the lips that was somewhere between an impish grin and a mocking smirk, he pressed one finger to the tip of her nose. In a low voice that could not possibly have carried beyond the two of them, he murmured, "You ought to learn to keep _this_ out of other people's business."

Lips falling into a little "o" of surprise, Usagi's hand automatically released her grip on his sleeve. Before the startled young woman could even begin to comprehend this turn of events, or the funny tickle in the pit of her stomach caused by them, Mamoru's back was to her as she strode for the door. A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

Nearly a full minute had passed before her mouth snapped shut and Usagi screeched irately, "You jerk! I was just trying to cheer you up!" Of course, by then it was far too late for him to hear.

xXx

Mamoru stalked down the sidewalk, headed for the solitude of his apartment. He felt as if he were slogging through a mental bog, trying to fit together puzzle pieces that simply would not mesh. Initially, he had been meditating on his confusing and completely irresistible duty to aid Sailor Moon in her battle against the terrible youmas that had come to plague Tokyo. He could not comprehend the compulsion, the reason for the attacks, or the mystifying dreams that haunted his sleep.

He was not certain what possessed him to tell the ditzy girl that he had been thinking about karma as she pressed her company upon him, but now he mulled it over. He had always considered himself a decent sort of guy; distant, perhaps, but at least polite. And yet, since meeting Usagi Tsukino, no thought brought him greater pleasure than the prospect of making her cheeks flare with anger and her eyes bulge.

Perhaps all the insanity that had entered his life really _was_ just karma, punishing him for constantly going out of his way to push her buttons. Perhaps, if he simply treated the girl with the same common courtesy that he extended to the rest of the world...

Mamoru shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging grouchily. Stupid karma.


End file.
